Life
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: After Sigel falls in battle while defending her family, Skuld is left to pick up the pieces. Can her family, including her Father, help her find the strength to carry on? A story of redemption, hope, and life.


**Life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ah My Goddess characters. And yes I should update several of my stories but this idea has been in my head for over two weeks now and now that I have some free time I figured that I'd write it out. Warning: contains the death of a character and others acting way out of character. Skuld is about 16-17 in this story. **

The battle on the grounds of the temple was going badly.

Its defenders lay strewn around the field in disarray. A dazed Urd picked herself off the ground from beside a large tree where the foe had thrown her mere moments ago. Skuld was pulling a shard of broken glass from her arm from the kitchen window that she had just been hurled through. A profusely bleeding Keiichi was struggling to stay conscious even as he tried to awaken his true love Belldandy after her defenses had failed her from the relentless onslaught of their enemy. She now lay broken on the ground near the ruin of their home. Even brave little Banpei hadn't been spared as parts of him were strewn about the wreckage of the temple.

Their adversary, a massive snakelike creature, paid them no heed as it mindlessly tore through the forest seeking escape. It had been wounded true, but its powers of regeneration were healing it quickly and soon it would be outside the grounds wreaking havoc among an unsuspecting population. Peorth of the Roses and Rind, Goddess of the Axe had arrived to aid their friends, but to no avail as even their powers seemed ineffectual. True they were doing a lot of damage, but it didn't seem enough as the creature kept regenerating.

The serpent's assault was as sudden as it was brutal. It had erupted through the ground of the temple while the family had been sitting down to a quiet lunch on a quiet July afternoon. None had known of the creature's coming, and were totally unprepared for what would happen next as the mindless creature began to attack them out of pure instinct.

Mara, the monster's creator as it turned out, had arrived on the scene moments after her creature did and now lay among the remains of the temple's bell tower, an ironic victim of her own plot. She had been creating the creature in her lab for months now and had meant to use it in some capacity or other (she never was good at thinking things through). Hild had popped in to check on her progress and had found her subordinate missing and her experiment in progress. She had used her own magic to vastly increase the creatures' size and strength until it grew to the forty foot long monstrosity that escaped Mara's lab, some primitive instinct telling it to seek and attack the Goddesses. Horrified, Mara had gone after it to capture it and instead wound up being its first victim.

Sigel perched on a branch high above the battle, quietly observing and waiting. She had already tried her rocket punch attack and had found herself dashed against a tree for her efforts, the same tree she now perched in. She trained all of her various sensors on the creature, looking for some sign of weakness. The attacks from the others had weakened it significantly, but with its regenerative abilities it wasn't enough. _Maybe if their attacks were focused inside the creature, down its throat. _Sigel mused. _If Mistress Skuld could focus a water attack down its throat, combined with one of Urd's lightning bolts, then maybe we have a chance. _But they needed someone to distract the creature first.

She was about to call down to Urd, the nearest person to her, when the creature suddenly reared and slammed its tail into both Peorth and Rind smashing them into the ground then watched in horror as the creature turned and charged at the nearest person, Skuld.

Sigel realized that there was only one way to save her creator then. She quickly weighed the pros and cons, and concluded that it was the only way she had left. She suddenly felt at peace with herself, something that she didn't think she was capable of. Starting a silent countdown, she hoped that everyone would forgive her for what she must do and she leaped onto the creatures back.

"Kid! What are you doing?" Urd screamed as Sigel grabbed onto the creatures neck and used all her strength to hold on. A humming noise could be heard then as it slowly increased in pitch and volume. If the creature noticed the tiny android it gave no sign as it moved forward.

"Please, all of you! Get back!" Sigel shouted back. She fired her appendages and tied herself to the creature that stopped and tried to shake her off. The humming increased in volume.

"Sigel let go! That's an order!" Skuld cried as she ran up beside Urd. Behind her Belldandy and the others got to their feet. Sigel shook her head and held on tighter as the humming reached a higher pitch and Skuld's eyes widened in horror. "No! Not the self-destruct! Stop it!" She screamed.

Sigel looked down at her creator and her family. Images of her short life with them flashed through her computer brain at light speed; her first steps, her first words, fights with Banpei, Belldandy giving her a name, a few battles, moments of self discovery, times of despair as she felt as though she would never be seen as more than a mere machine, and finally true happiness as her family accepted her for what she truly was, a person with hopes and dreams and loved her without reservation. Sigel looked down at her family and wished that she could see them all smile one more time. Her eyes focused on Skuld and she spoke her final words; "I love you."

Then the charge building within her exploded and she knew nothing more.

"**NOOOOOO!" **Skuld screamed as Sigel exploded before their eyes. The creature let out a horrible scream of its own as it collapsed to the ground in great pain, large chunks of its flesh, bone, and muscle torn away in the blast. The Goddesses remounted their assault, fueled by the need for vengeance. Keiichi dove for cover and watched in awe as the Goddesses attacked with a fury he'd never seen before. Even Belldandy attacked with a ferocity he never thought she was capable of.

Skuld summoned her angel Noble Scarlet and began chanting a spell. Suddenly a huge column of water shot out of the ground behind her and she directed it at the creature. Her normally beautiful features were twisted in anger as she forced the column down the creature's grotesque maw.

"This is for Sigel you monster!" Skuld screamed her voice raw and ugly with emotion as she forced the water down into the creature, filling its internal organs until they burst.

"_Damnyoudamnyoudamnyoudamnyou! DIE!" _Skuld roared as the creature toppled to the ground, water pouring out of it. Urd summoned a massive lightning bolt blasting the creature and it finally fell dead to the ground.

Skuld collapsed to her knees with a groan, both physically and emotionally exhausted from what she had done. She started crying loudly as Noble Scarlet comforted her as best as she could while the rest of her family and friends approached quietly, not wishing to intrude on her grief. An object caught Belldandy's eye and she picked it up. Wordlessly she went over to her younger sister and put a comforting arm around her shoulder as she handed the object to Skuld. She took the object in her hands, recognizing it instantly; Sigel's central processing unit. Everything that Sigel was, now little more than a lump of burnt charcoal. Skuld pressed the CPU to her breast and began to cry loudly.

"Oh God, no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Mara began as she slowly hobbled towards the group cradling her broken arm with the other. Blood seeped from several wounds and her left ankle was broken, but her anxiety and remorse overrode her pain. She was plainly horrified that her actions, even indirectly, had caused the death of an innocent child. Rind moved to intercept her but Urd stayed her hand.

"Mara, get out of here." Urd stated in a low voice, not even bothering to turn and look at Mara.

"But if I could just talk to her, explain to her that it wasn't my…" Mara began but was stopped when Urd angrily whirled around to face her.

"_Mara, get the hell away from us or so help me I will kill you right here and now!" _Urd screamed. Mara stumbled backwards in shock and surprise as tears streamed down her face and she turned and fled, disappearing from view. She rematerialized back in her own apartment, the last of her power spent, where she collapsed to the floor overcome with pain and remorse.

Back at the temple Keiichi stood beside Peorth and Rind as he watched both Belldandy and Urd try to comfort their little sister. "Can't Skuld just rebuild her?" He asked quietly.

Rind shook her head sadly. "No, such a task is beyond even Skuld's abilities."

Keiichi looked confused and Peorth added; "What she means is while Sigel's body can be rebuilt, you cannot rebuild what she was, her heart, her memories, and her soul. No Keiichi, Sigel is dead." Keiichi nodded in understanding and stood their silently with the others. The only sounds heard were Skuld's cries of anguish.

A few days later after the temple and grounds were restored and all evidence of what happened there removed, a solemn ceremony took place. A small monument to Sigel was erected in the middle of the forest and the Goddesses and Keiichi gathered around it along with several friends. The monument bore the rune which signified her name, which meant 'life' and an inscription;

Beloved Child and Friend to All.

Her Light Shall Shine Forever.

They had notified their friends to inform them of Sigel's passing, explaining that she had been killed in a terrible accident and all of them had offered their condolences on their loss. Almost everyone there said a few words; Belldandy spoke of Sigel confiding her hopes and dreams in her, while Urd talked about a few times where she had recruited Sigel in one of her pranks. Keiichi talked about a few times when Sigel had helped him fix his bike along with Skuld. Megumi, Sora, and Chihiro each spoke of the adorable little girl who always greeted them with a smile and made them feel a bit better no matter what kind of mood they were in. Earlier that day in a more private ceremony, Peorth had said a few words and offered prayers, while Rind had paid her tribute from one warrior to another. A funeral wreath had arrived that morning as well with a note that simply read; 'I'm sorry'. None of them had to guess from where the wreath had come from.

Banpei had been rebuilt, or at least his body had. When he learned of Sigel's death, he had shut down completely. Skuld had managed to reboot him, but everything that had made him a living being was gone. With the love of his life gone, his reason for living had gone as well and now he was little more than a soulless mechanical sentry.

Skuld, however, had remained silent and emotionless throughout the whole ceremony which worried everyone greatly. She had spent the last few days locked in her room crying or trying to build something in order to keep her mind occupied. Belldandy had left her meals by her door and would find them hours later barely touched, if touched at all. Now she stood next to her and saw that Sentaro was as worried as she was. Sentaro had tried to comfort her but was rebuffed for his efforts.

Soon the final words were spoken and everyone adjourned to the house for refreshments. Belldandy was walking beside Keiichi when she noticed that Skuld was missing. She turned and saw that Skuld was still standing in front of Sigel's grave not moving. She tried to go back but Urd stopped her with a shake of her head. Belldandy nodded and they returned to their home leaving their little sister alone with her thoughts and pain.

Several minutes passed while Skuld stood there staring unblinking at the gravestone until the rain started falling. Skuld still didn't move though. Noble Scarlet appeared and tried to comfort her mistress as best as she could. Finally tears started falling from her eyes, mixing with the rain as she collapsed to her knees beside the grave. She put her arm around the stone and began to cry loudly. Concerned, Noble Scarlet put her hands on Skuld's shoulders as Skuld's pain came pouring out.

"Why Sigel? Why did you do it? You didn't have to sacrifice yourself. Not for me. We would have found another way to beat that creature, we always do. We always do." The last part came out as a whisper as Skuld put her head on the gravestone and sat there shaking. Noble Scarlet hugged her closer and tried to gently pry Skuld away from the grave but Skuld suddenly brushed her off and stood up staring at the heavens. Then she threw her head back and screamed; _"Why did you leave me Sigel? Why did you have to die?" _

"_Because she loves you so much my Daughter." _ A voice called from nowhere. Skuld and Noble Scarlet whirled and found a tall dark haired man clad in heavenly robes and bathed in an unearthly glow that lit up the area. He stood there and smiled at their shocked expressions.

"Father!" Skuld cried out as she ran over and threw her arms around his waist. Her Father laughed a bit and bent down to embrace his beloved youngest child while Noble Scarlet kept a respectful distance with tears of her own streaming down her face. Soon Skuld was telling him everything that had happened.

"Shush, my daughter I already know everything that has happened." He said. Skuld looked up at him in surprise and then nodded in understanding.

"Why did she have to do it Father?" Skuld whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were sitting on the ground now at the base of a large tree that afforded some protection from the rain. Skuld sat in her Father's lap while her angel hovered beside them watching.

"Like I told you my child, Sigel loves you, her creator and friend, even though at first you were unwilling to accept that fact." Her Father stated. Skuld nodded in understanding. When she had first rebuilt Sigel from the simple mannequin that she was, in order to give Banpei a companion, Sigel instead had reacted violently against Banpei's advances and had latched herself onto Skuld. Sigel had told her that she thought that Skuld had rebuilt her out of her love for her and would do anything to help and protect her 'Mistress Skuld' including self-destructing. Skuld in return had treated her like a mechanical servant, not even naming her, until Belldandy gave her the name Sigel. It had taken a lot of time, and a few events, but Skuld eventually realized that she loved the little child as well and the two became the closest of friends.

"I wish I had a second chance to make it up to Sigel, to try again." Skuld whispered. Beside her, her Father smiled.

"I was rather hoping you would say that Skuld. Now I think there is someone you need to talk to." Skuld looked up at him in surprise as he gestured out to the empty air. Soon a tiny, familiar figure walked out of the gloom and stood before them. She too wore the robes of heaven as she looked down at Skuld with a warm smile.

"Hello Mistress Skuld." Sigel said.

"Sigel!" Skuld cried happily as she got up and ran up to Sigel throwing her arms around her. Sigel grinned and embraced her as they stood there holding each other laughing and crying. Noble Scarlet stood beside Skuld's Father crying tears of joy while he watched with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I put you through such pain Mistress Skuld." Sigel said after they had sat down again.

"Well don't do it again, and stop calling me Mistress Skuld!" Skuld replied in mock anger. Both of them laughed again. Skuld reached out and warmly touched Sigel's face. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well. When I arrived in Heaven, your Father took me aside and asked me if there was anything I wished for. I told him that I wanted to be back at home with you and my family again." Sigel replied. Skuld was too overcome with emotion to speak so she hugged Sigel closer to her, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"So then, both of you are sure of what you are wishing for?" Skuld's Father asked. Both Skuld and Sigel nodded. Her Father nodded as a beam of light flared from him and shot directly to the Heavens and then disappeared again. "Wish granted."

Both Skuld and Sigel whooped with joy over the fact that they would be together again soon. But then Sigel's essence began to dissipate. "No! Not again!" Skuld cried.

"It's all right. He told me this might happen. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Sigel replied as she slowly changed into energy.

"What do you…?" Skuld began but gasped as Sigel became pure energy which flowed into Skuld leaving her standing there astonished and confused.

"Do not worry my Daughter you will see her again one day soon. Just not in the way you're expecting." Her Father stated cryptically. Then he turned and looked over at an equally shocked and confused Noble Scarlet. "I will have a difficult task for you in the future my child. Will you be up for it?" Noble Scarlet blinked once, and then nodded.

"Very good. Now I must leave you to go back and rejoin your sisters and friends. In fact I think one of them is coming here now. Farewell my Daughter. Give my love to Belldandy and Urd." Father stated as he faded away.

"I will! Thank you Father!" Skuld called out happily. She noticed then that the rain had stopped and the sun was shining again. She grinned and hugged her surprised angel. Just then another voice called out.

"Skuld, where are you?" Sentaro called. Skuld and Noble Scarlet peered around the tree and saw Sentaro wandering around, umbrella in hand, searching high and low. Skuld and Noble Scarlet stifled their giggles as they waited until he walked past before jumping out and grabbing him from behind, nearly making him jump out of his skin.

"Wha! What the…? Skuld you little…mmph!" Sentaro's protest was cut off as Skuld threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Noble Scarlet came up and placed an arm around each of them.

As soon as they came up for air, Sentaro managed to find his voice. "Um, ah, wow. I guess that answers the question I was about to ask."

"What question was that?" Skuld asked innocently as she kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush even more.

"I was just wondering if you were all right." He said as he turned to see Noble Scarlet smiling at him. His eyes widened.

"I'm all right now. In fact everything is going to be fine now." Skuld replied.

"That's, ah, good to hear." Sentaro replied. "Ah, who is this?" He asked indicating Noble Scarlet.

"That's my angel silly!" Skuld stated with a grin. Beside him Noble Scarlet giggled.

"Your…angel?" Sentaro asked dumbly. Skuld rolled her eyes.

"Yes Father I know he's a bit thick sometimes." She grumbled as she took his hand and steered him towards the house. "C'mon dummy we've got a lot of talking to do." Sentaro nodded as Skuld and Noble Scarlet took him by the hands and the three went back the house. Above them, Skuld's Father smiled in satisfaction, his work done. And on the gravestone, another line had been added; She Will Return.

_Epilogue: a few years later. _

"C'mon brat! Push!" Urd called out.

"You…try…passing…a …damn…bowling…ball…hag!" Skuld bit out as she did as she was told and pushed. Her labor had been going on for the better part of eighteen hours, and she was exhausted. Several eventful years had passed and life had gotten better for Skuld and her family. Belldandy and Keiichi had finally gotten married and had a daughter, Takano (named after Keiichi's Mom) whom everyone doted on. Urd was still unmarried, preferring her single, carefree lifestyle, although she and her boyfriend had, against all odds, been dating for months now, so things may work out after all.

As for Skuld and Sentaro, they had graduated from university together and both now worked with Bell and Keiichi, along with Chihiro at Whirlwind, which had flourished over the years. Skuld and her family had told him their secret and had gladly welcomed him into their extended family once the shock wore off. The two had been married a few months after Skuld's 22nd birthday in a beautiful ceremony held on the grounds of the temple. Their child had been conceived on their wedding night, and so, nine months, three days and eighteen hours later…

"ARRGH! GET IT OUT!" Skuld screamed as another contraction hit. Urd bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud while she played midwife, while Belldandy wiped the sweat from her sister's brow. Noble Scarlet held her mistress' hand while Holy Bell and World of Elegance stood back and watched.

Outside of the room where the delivery took place Keiichi, with his daughter asleep in his lap, Megumi, Sora, Chihiro, and Mara watched with emotions ranging from worry to amusement as the soon-to-be father, Sentaro, paced in front of the door nervously. He hadn't had much sleep in the last three days either and he was subsisting on coffee and the odd bit of food that someone would hand him.

"Relax Sentaro. Skuld's in good hands. You saw how good of a job Urd did delivering little Takano here." Keiichi assured his Brother-in-Law.

"He's right, Urd may be eccentric at times, but she won't let her family down when they need her the most." Mara added.

Sentaro stopped pacing around and tiredly sat on the couch beside Megumi. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's been rough, the waiting."

"I understand, believe me." Keiichi assured him, remembering a few of the more entertaining moments of Takano's birth.

"Hey Mara, remember during the birth when Bell grabbed K1 by the balls and screamed that it was all is fault?" Megumi asked with a giggle as Keiichi turned bright red.

"Oh God! How could I forget?" Mara laughed. Mara had never imagined in her lifetime that she would be sitting with her former enemies, now her best friends, waiting for one of their children to be born, but here she was. And for the second time too.

It had been a difficult time for Mara after the incident years ago. Totally broken in body and spirit, Mara had taken heavily to the bottle for solace, which didn't come. After awhile she wandered around aimlessly until she stumbled into an old church where she fell asleep. A priest found her and took her in giving her aid and shelter. Mara was taken to a hospital that was run by nuns and stayed there for months recuperating. The old Priest and the nuns never questioned how she had been injured all they saw was a young woman in desperate need of their help. Mara tearfully confessed what she had done to the old Priest one night after she witnessed the death of a child who had been brought in after an accident. To his credit he had listened to her and had forgiven her, absolving her of all blame. She was shocked to say the least, but eventually she began to overcome her grief and renounce her demonic ways. She soon joined the order of nuns and somehow found contentment on her simple daily tasks which included working at the hospital. A chance encounter with Keiichi and Belldandy at the local supermarket one day leads to her eventually reconciling with her old friends Urd and Belldandy. Skuld was rather reluctant to forgive Mara at first, but soon saw that Mara was sincere and forgave her for what had happened. They had remained close friends from that day on.

Suddenly the sound they had been waiting for filled the air, the sound of a new life being born. The door opened up moments later and a smiling Belldandy poked her head out. "Sentaro, everyone, I am happy to announce that Skuld has given birth to a beautiful baby girl." Everyone cheered and congratulated the shell-shocked new father as he took a few steps towards the room where his wife and daughter were.

"Can I…? Can I see them?" Sentaro whispered his voice hoarse.

Belldandy's smile widened as she stepped aside. "They're waiting for you." Sentaro mumbled his thanks as he stumbled past her into the room.

Once inside his heart went into his throat at the sight of his wife lying in bed holding the tiny form of their daughter who was wrapped in a blue blanket. An exhausted Skuld was gently rocking her and making soothing noises while Noble Scarlet peered at the child in wonder. Urd stepped aside and gestured for Sentaro to come closer. Soon he and Skuld were staring in awe at their newborn child.

"She is so beautiful." Sentaro whispered. "Just like her Mother." Skuld kissed him on the cheek, tears flowing down her face as they looked at their child. The child stared up at her parents and cooed happily, eliciting a smile from everyone present.

"So what are you going to call her Skuld?" Urd asked, humbled by the moment.

Skuld looked down at her daughter and thought about it. She thought about naming her after her own mother but that didn't seem right somehow. As she thought, her daughter peered up at her with her bright blue eyes and a familiar smile slowly crept across her face. And Skuld _knew._

"Sigel. I'd like to call her Sigel." Skuld stated firmly. Everyone looked at her in surprise and then acceptance as they welcomed little Sigel to the world for the second time. Soon after both Mother and child were asleep and Belldandy shooed everyone out of the room so they could rest. The formal announcement could wait a day or so.

A few days later a grand celebration took place at the temple. Family and friends had gathered for the formal announcement of Sentaro and Skuld's new daughter. A tall dark haired man claiming to be the three sisters' Father had arrived (wearing Earth clothes) and Urd was busy introducing him to everyone. He was a polite and charming man with a dry wit and ready smile, especially when asked what he did for a living. Belldandy soon stepped out of the temple and rang a small bell to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone, if I could have your attention please." Belldandy waited until everyone had quieted down before speaking again. "Thank you all for coming on this most joyous occasion. It's nice to see so many familiar faces here again." She paused and waved for a few figures waiting in the background to come forward. "Ladies and Gentlemen, honored guests, it is my honor and privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Sentaro Kawanishi and the newest addition to our family, their daughter Sigel!" Sentaro walked out pushing Skuld and Sigel along in a wheelchair that he had gotten for Skuld. She wanted to walk but she was still regaining her strength after the difficult labor not to mention that both her sisters and husband insisted. Sentaro and Skuld both smiled as the cheers from their friends and family washed over them. Sigel just sat there making happy noises and fidgeting until Sentaro picked her up and raised her high in the air for all to see causing Sigel to let out a banshee wail. Skuld irritably punched her husband in the side as he quickly handed Sigel back to her mother, much to the amusement of everyone present. Sigel calmed down and the three joined their family and friends where they showed off Sigel to everyone present. Mara cried when Skuld allowed her to hold Sigel to show that she was well and truly forgiven at last.

It was nearly midnight by the time the last of their guests had gone home, leaving only the sisters, Keiichi, and little Takano, along with an exhausted Sentaro and Sigel. All three angels were there as well along with Rind and Peorth and their angels and even they appeared tired.

"I think I'm going to sleep for a week now." Sentaro muttered as he stretched out on the sofa beside his wife and daughter. Skuld smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She was about to reply when her Father stepped into the room.

"Forgive me, I know it's late but I couldn't leave without one last look at my Granddaughter, excuse me, Granddaughters." He smiled and ruffled Takano's hair affectionately causing her to giggle.

"Of course, you are always welcome here Father." Belldandy assured him. He smiled as Skuld handed Sigel over to him. Everyone smiled as he fussed over the tiny child in his arms and laughed as he started making funny faces. Soon, reluctantly, he handed Sigel back to her parents.

"I am so proud of you my daughter, Sigel is a beautiful girl. But she will need to be protected given that she is half Goddess, half human. There will be those that will seek to do her harm and she will need your help in the times ahead. Are you both up to that task?" He demanded his eyes boring into both Skuld's and Sentaro's.

"I am ready Father." Skuld assured him. Sentaro pushed all his doubts and fears aside as he stood up in front of his Father-in-Law.

"And I am ready as well. I promise you that I will protect both of them with my life if need be."

The Lord scrutinized his Son-in-Law for a moment before reaching out to shake his hand. "Very good, I would expect no less from the man who marries any of my daughters." Then he turned to face the angels. "Noble Scarlet, this is the task I spoke of years ago; protecting little Sigel and her parents from all harm. Will you be up to the task my child?" Noble Scarlet stood up proudly and nodded once. The Lord smiled and gave each of his daughters a hug and blessed his new Granddaughter before leaving.

"Wow." Sentaro breathed as he managed to sit down again.

"I think you impressed him. I haven't seen any mortal do that in recent memory, except for K1 here." Urd commented nodding towards Keiichi who looked embarrassed at the notion.

They sat there in silence for a moment until a nearby clock started chiming that it was midnight. "Well time to turn in I guess…" Keiichi began, but the sound of whirring hydraulics interrupted him.

"What is that?" Rind demanded as the noise grew closer.

A look of sadness flashed over Skuld's face as she replied; "That's just Banpei. I programmed him to come on at midnight for his nightly patrol."

As she spoke Banpei came into the room and stopped, his head moving slowly back and forth scrutinizing everyone there until his sensors focused on Sigel. He made his way across the room until he was standing in front of the child and her parents. Everyone held their breath in anticipation.

Tears flowing freely now, Skuld held her daughter up to Banpei's expressionless face. "Look Banpei, its Sigel. She's come back to us. She's finally home again." She could hear the sounds of Banpei's processors as he absorbed this new data but otherwise made no show of recognition. Sigel stared at the odd creature in front of her and she appeared to frown. Then she reached out with a tiny fist and bopped him in the face where his nose would be if he had one. Sigel giggled a bit while Banpei stood there.

Then the impossible happened. Lights began to flicker on in Banpei's eyes. On and off for short bursts, then longer, then finally they stayed on as he stared at little Sigel.

"Banpei?" Skuld whispered, scarcely daring to hope. Slowly Banpei reached out and touched Sigel's face, and then gently took her hand in his.

"Oh Banpei, you're alive! You've come back to us again!" Skuld cried as she reached out and (careful to dodge his hat) hugged him. Around them Sentaro sat there stunned while the others cried out and welcomed the final member of their circle home again. They cheered when Skuld placed Sigel into Banpei's hands and allowed him to hold her. Sigel cried out a bit at first but then relaxed again sensing that Banpei would never harm her. Banpei silently vowed that he too would protect this child with every fiber of his being. The family celebrated well into the night, whole again at last.

The End.


End file.
